


CapSavBoy x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	CapSavBoy x AvivaSofia

Aviva and Cap always had a bit of sexual tension ever since the E-partment. They kept in touch even after they went back home. She had always liked Cap's personality. He was a funny guy! He always knew how to liven the atmosphere, but also had respect for the time and place. Besides his comedic side, he was also serious when he needed to be, and gave excellent advice on basically anything she had an issue with. Cap had always found Aviva attractive since he met her. He was sure she got compliments on it all the time though, so he tried to be sparce with them, hoping they meant more that way. They had always meshed well together, but he wasn't sure that their flirting was just a joke between the two or something more. He loved hanging out with her, and there never seemed to be enough time in the day to spend with her. What made him most upset though were the people who assumed that they were only friends for clout, while that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Sometimes when it got especially bad, or he read a particular comment that really got to him, he sometimes wished that neither of them were famous, so people would just leave them alone.  
He remembered the exact moment that he fell for her. It was early in the morning, and the rest of the house was still asleep, but he heard the clatter of dishes from the kitchenette and the smell of food waft under the door. He snuck over to the source, and found Aviva reaching for the cabinet. She was dressed in a beige, comfy cardigan that draped down to her calves. For some reason, maybe the early morning sunlight peeking through the blinds, the lovely scent in the air, or just how perfect she looked, Cap's heart skipped a beat. He was holding a camera, so he had to brush aside those feelings for a moment.  
"What're you doing?" He murmured.  
"Cap, no!" She groaned and giggled, "Leave me alone! I'm trying to be a housewife so I don't get drafted."  
He laughed. "I woke up and just heard shit moving, food smells, and I was like, there's NO WAY anyone in this place knows how to do any of that. So like we're getting robbed. So there's a weird robber."  
She laughed back. "I'm crying. I'm making pizza bagels. How many scoops of coffee do you put in a coffee maker?!"  
"I have no idea, I don't drink coffee."  
"You don't drink coffee?"  
"No," he said. "I'm not a coffee guy."  
It was a good memory. Cap often replayed it in his mind, but sometimes he wished he had just turned the camera off. He would've asked the same question, gotten the same response, but it wouldn't have been content. There wouldn't have been several thousand people who saw the same thing he did. That memory would have been his alone. Sometimes, he regretted being a content creator. The pressure of the camera being on at almost all times was stressful. He knew he wouldn't have it any other way though, because without it, he would have never met her. He still let his fantasies run wild occasionally, in an alternate universe where they had just met through school, or just out of luck or fate in real life. He could've asked her out, or asked her to prom, or just been her best friend. Cap explored those worlds more often than he'd care to admit. On his best days, he felt like she definitely felt the same, and that all he had to do was ask. On the worse days, he felt like it would be a burden to say anything. That the relationship they already had was precious and there was no reason to risk any of it for some dumb feelings of his that would pass in time. A long time, maybe, but they'd pass, he thought.  
That was, until she texted him the dreaded text. "We need to talk." Cap's mind raced. What had he done wrong? Did something happen? Who died? He honestly had no clue. The last time they had talked it had been about Playlist, and how hyped they were about it, and how they needed to get new fits for the occasion. Aviva had already ordered all of hers online, and it had just come in, but she was reluctant to give anyone, and that meant anyone, even Cap. Maybe she was finally going to give him a sneak peek at the clothes she'd gotten. Yeah that had to be it, he thought. He rang her on Discord, the gentle beep boops only lasting for half a second before she picked up.  
"Hey," she started.  
"Hey. What's up?" He smiled, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.  
"Not much, how 'bout you?"  
"Not much either."  
They chuckled awkwardly, then came the silence. They both shuffled uncomfortable, even though they were separated by the screen and several thousand miles. Finally, Aviva broke the silence.  
"I wanted to talk to you," she managed, "about things between us."  
He gulped. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah," she continued, "I miss you, Cap."  
He swallowed, and his heart fluttered a bit. "I miss you too, Aviva, I miss all the ___ House members."  
"No, but like I miss you the most." She blushed and had to look away.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like I like you," she mumbled. "Being away from the house has given me a lot of time to think about things, and people, and I realized that I really like you."  
He was stunned. Sure his fantasies were basically all coming true in front of him: the girl of his dreams liked him too, and she was confessing to him! But he was so surprised. Where had all this come from? Had she been holding her feelings back too? His face contorted out of the surprise and she seemed saddened by his expression.  
"I-I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to say all this right before Playlist, but I just couldn't find the right time. And Valentine's seemed like as good a day as any."  
She grew red. "Maybe it's cheesy."  
"No no no!" Cap quickly recovered, "I like you too!"  
She looked him in the eyes. "Really?"  
"Yeah! I was just so worried about how you'd feel about me."  
"Same! But it was just eating me up, and I didn't want to be the kind of person to say these things over text."  
"Yeah, I feel that, I was so worried about the 'we need to talk' text though."  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry!"  
"It's fine! I'm so glad you said something actually, cause I was just thinking about it."  
"Aw, how quaint!"  
The two fell into a more comfortable silence.  
"Sooo, you wanna go out?" He finally said.  
"Yes."


End file.
